criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Fish in the Net
A Fish in the Net is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-third case of the season. It is featured as the third case set in the Pearl Coast district of Aurelia. Plot The player and Silvano were in the precinct when Chief Aleiso came to inform the duo of a murder at the local Pearl Coast Aquarium. The detectives headed to the shark aquarium where they found the half-eaten body of marine scientist Quentin Crosby floating there. They soon suspected Silvano's boyfriend and security guard Jason Ashton, Florence's husband and marine biologist Trevor Aleiso and former Scorpions gangster and ex-drug dealer Eduardo Reeds. Soon the detectives discovered the victim's laboratory where they found clues to suspect lawyer Clarissa Royal and volcanologist Edwin Carlisle. Finally the killer was ensnared as lawyer Clarissa Royal. The murderous lawyer confessed that she was Quentin’s personal lawyer and often represented him during trials. When asked why she would kill him, Clarissa explained that Quintin had been paying her with counterfeit money. Outraged that he betrayed her like that, she confronted him at the aquarium where he was unapologetic and laughed at her. Blinded by rage, she pushed him into the shark tank and before she could do anything, he was eaten by the shark. In court, Judge Rodriguez decided that the murder was an accident and sentenced Clarissa to ten years in jail for the accidental homicide. After the trial, Lydia asked to accompany the player in investigating her family's disappearance, saying that the aquarium contained objects recovered from the vanished ship. The pair soon headed to the aquarium and found a boat radio among a collection box and sent it to Callum for analysis. Callum confessed that he was able to recover the last sound file from the radio, telling an overjoyed Lydia that he was able to discover that Laura had escaped the boat before it sunk, meaning she could still be alive. Meanwhile, Michelle Crosby asked the player and Silvano to recover her brother's locket which had been lost after the murder. The pair soon found the locket in the shark tank and returned it to her, who confessed that she was saddened her brother would no longer be able to research the volcano. This news prompted the duo to search the victim's lab, finding a research file on the volcano. After analysing it, Callum confessed that the research detailed how the volcano was emerging from it's dormancy. The detectives then questioned Edwin about the news who explained that it was only a matter of time before the volcano erupted. Finally, Lydia swore to find her sister before Florence informed the team that a boat had sunk offshore and the team were needed immediately. Summary Victim *'Quentin Crosby' (found half-eaten by a shark) Murder Weapon *'Shark' Killer *'Clarissa Royal' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses Crème de la Terre *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect reads Hearsay Weekly Appearance *The suspect has a jellyfish sting Profile *The suspect drinks beer Appearance *The suspect has a jellyfish sting Profile *The suspect uses Crème de la Terre *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect reads Hearsay Weekly Profile *The suspect uses Crème de la Terre *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect reads Hearsay Weekly Appearance *The suspect has a jellyfish sting *The suspect has red hair Profile *The suspect uses Crème de la Terre *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect reads Hearsay Weekly Appearance *The suspect has red hair Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks beer. *The killer uses Crème de la Terre. *The killer reads Hearsay Weekly. *The killer has a jellyfish sting. *The killer has red hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Shark Aquarium. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Faded ID, Shattered Sign) *Examine Faded ID. (Result: J Ashton; New Suspect: Jason Ashton) *Ask Jason Ashton about the murder. *Examine Shattered Sign. (Result: Marine Aquarium Sign; New Crime Scene: Marine Aquarium) *Investigate Marine Aquarium. (Clues: Locked Case, Wallet, Broken Plank) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Aquatic Samples; New Suspect: Trevor Aleiso) *Ask Trevor Aleiso about the murder at the shark aquarium. *Examine Wallet. (Result: Message to Eduardo; New Suspect: Eduardo Reeds) *Ask Eduardo Reeds how he knew the victim. *Examine Broken Plank. (Result: Creamy Substance) *Analyze Creamy Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Crème de la Terre) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks beer) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Marine Biology Lab. (Result: Faded Sheet, Victim’s Wallet, Locked Samples) *Examine Victim’s Wallet. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Clarissa Royal) *Ask Clarissa about her card. (Attribute: Clarissa drinks beer and uses Crème de la Terre) *Examine Locked Samples. (Result: Rock Samples) *Analyze Rock Samples. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Edwin Carlisle) *Ask Edwin about his volcanic samples. (Attribute: Edwin uses Crème de la Terre) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Threat) *Analyze Threat. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Hearsay Weekly) *Investigate Shark Tank. (Result: Shattered Camera, Victim’s Glasses) *Examine Victim’s Glasses. (Result: White Powder) *Examine White Powder. (Result: Cocaine) *Confront Eduardo about giving cocaine to the victim. (Attribute: Eduardo uses Crème de la Terre, reads Hearsay Weekly and drinks beer) *Examine Shattered Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera Footage. (09:00:00) *Confront Jason about arguing with the victim. (Attribute: Jason uses Crème de la Terre, reads Hearsay Weekly and drinks beer) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Trevor Aleiso about lying to the team about knowing the victim. (Attribute: Trevor drinks beer; New Crime Scene: Biology Tables) *Investigate Biology Tables. (Clues: Locked Briefcase, Damaged Sign) *Examine Damaged Sign. (Result: Grey Dust) *Examine Grey Dust. (Result: Volcanic Samples) *Confront Edwin Carlisle for calling the victim a poophead.(Attribute: Edwin drinks beer and reads Hearsay Weekly) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Law Papers) *Analyze Law Papers. (09:00:00) *Confront Clarissa about how she knew the victim was breaking the law. (Attribute: Clarissa reads Hearsay Weekly) *Investigate Jellyfish Tank. (Result: Broken Glass, Trash Can) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Glass Vase) *Analyze Glass Vase. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a jellyfish sting) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Tissue) *Analyze Bloody Tissue. (12:00:00; Atteibute: The killer has red hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Party Doesn’t Stop For One (3/6). (No stars) The Party Doesn't Stop For One (3/6) *Ask Lydia what's wrong. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Marine Aquarium. (Clue: Collections Box) *Examine Collections Box. (Result: Locked Device) *Examine Locked Device. (Result: Boat Radio) *Analyze Boat Radio. (07:00:00) *Ask Michelle about her brother. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Shark Aquarium. (Clue: Coral) *Examine Coral. (Result: Victim's Locket) *Return the locket to Michelle. *Investigate Marine Biology Lab. (Clue: Scientific Supplies) *Examine Scientific Supplies. (Result: Research Paper) *Analyze Research Paper. (05:00:00) *Ask Edwin about the volcano. (Reward: Lab Coat) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Pearl Coast